Friendly Gestures
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Just a cute little drabble between Annie and Auggie


**Disclaimer: Shall I even bother saying I don't own it? It's downright depressing.**

**A/N: Just a fun little one-shot for no apparent reason. It's set sometime during season 1 but it doesn't really matter. I'll stop talking and let you read now :)**

Friendly Gestures

"Auggie, what are you doing?" Annie asked upon clicking her way into tech ops to find Auggie doing… well she wasn't really sure exactly what he was doing but apparently it involved him sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the room.

"I was meditating" he replied in a half amused-half annoyed tone.

"Auggie, I travel around the world on a monthly basis and that is NOT meditating"

"Well not anymore" he mumbled.

"What had prompted this sudden urge for spiritual clarity?" she asked sitting beside him, placing the two steaming cups of coffee (her excuse for the break) on the floor beside her.

"I need a reason?" he asked, unseeing eyes traveling in the direction of the two cups. "Scratch that, I don't need to meditate if that's what I think it is."

"How ever did you know?" she said sarcastically as she brushed the warm take out cup against the back of his hand.

"I'm magic"

"Coffee is magic, you are a spy"

"Point taken"

He took a sip of coffee and Annie watched amused as a smile-one of her favourite- made its way onto his face.

"This is not cafeteria coffee" he said, taking another sip, savouring the bitter goodness as it slid down his throat.

"I may have made a trip out of Langley" she replied.

"Joan Ok'd this little adventure of yours?"

"She did"

"I take it you brought her a cup too?"

"Hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, especially when it comes to coffee"

"Stop making such good points, it makes it harder to argue to you"

"That's the whole idea"

He shook his head at her, small smile still on his face.

"Hey don't complain, I brought you coffee" she said, bumping her shoulder against his. The contact sent a slight shiver through her body, something she would never admit to if asked.

"That you did"

"I'm rolling my eyes at you" she said, earning her a gentle poke in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" she said, feigning hurt.

"Really Annie, you have been shot at, almost blown up and God-knows how much else and yet you're worried about a little poke?"

"Yes"

"Dramatic much"

She crossed her arms and half-heartedly glared at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry then. There, happy" he replied after her continued silence.

"For now" she replied.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

She pretended to think about it, willing the heat to leave her cheeks at the images that her mind conjured up at the mere thought of his lips on her skin.

"If you must" she replied, her voice slightly lower than she would have liked.

And of course Stu chose that exact moment to walk it and it took a considerable amount of her training for Annie to stop herself from groaning at the disappointment. Ok, so she had way more of a crush on her best friend than she should.

"Why are you two sitting on the floor?" he asked, oblivious as Auggie to her disappointment. She didn't know whether to be glad or angry with them. She settled for disappointment and replied "Auggie started it."

"Hey, I was sitting here meditating and minding my own business when Annie walked in and decided to join me. She brought coffee so she was forgiven" He said.

Stu looked at the two of them and shook his head. This wasn't the strangest thing he had ever walked into in tech ops.

"Joan gave me that file you wanted" he said to his boss. Auggie held out his hand and Stu gave it to him, watching as he ran his fingertips over the bumps. His gaze travelled to Annie, who he may or may not have a slight crush on, not that it was very surprising. Half the office had a crush on her but given the way she was currently looking at Auggie, as if he hung the moon they had little chance. It was still fun to watch the pair though. Not to mention the pool they had going…

"Thanks Stu" Auggie said, closing the file and placing it on the floor beside him.

"So what, you two are just going to work on the floor now?" he asked.

"Well why not?" Auggie replied.

"Um well there are perfectly good chairs and…" Stu trailed off when he realised he was joking and the pair stood up, Auggie sitting in his regular chair and Annie taking up her customary position beside him on the desk, an area that was always kept suspiciously clean.

He shook his head as he walked out. No-one fully understood the pair but they made a great team, one of the best in fact and that's what mattered. That and taking Barber's money, there was no way they were sleeping together… yet


End file.
